A Cat's Fancy
by ForbiddenDreams13
Summary: Soul needs to study, but due to Blair's pestering, he isn't getting very far. Perhaps a little help from the enemy of all cats should do just the trick! Because, after all, for all her magical abilities, Blair is still a cat.


**And yet another Soul Eater fic! I actually discovered it a while ago, but for whatever reason, I'm back to being obsessed with it now. Not that I'm complaining. It's fun to write stories for people that they can enjoy.**

**Notes: No pairings, just humor.**

* * *

Soul groaned. Damn Stein and his love of tests. A cool guy like him should be out wrecking the town, not holed up in his room suffocating under the pressed paper stench of textbooks. But alas, if he wanted to have even the slightest hope of scoring well on this exam, he'd have to crack open the books. He didn't want a repeat of the Super Written Exam. You'd think a score of thirty-five would be satisfactory, right? True, it was a failing grade, but it was better than a zero. However, while such sound logic may have resonated with any normal person, Maka did not fit into that category. With a brain similar to that of a supercomputer, anything less than a top-quality performance meant absolute and utter failure. He'd already had to sit through the hour-long lecture of how embarrassing it was for Maka to be at the top of her class yet constantly having to come behind Soul and bend over backwards to keep him at a marginal passing level. Which they both knew that was untrue. In reality Soul was intelligent in his own right. He could hold his own against any opponent and resonate souls with Maka on an unprecedented level. He just didn't see the need to put his battle applications to paper. It seemed like a complete waste of time. But out of deference to his meister (and since arguing with her was the verbal equivalent of scaling Mt Everest), he'd shut up, gone back to his room, and hit the books.

"Play with me Soul, please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar and strawberries on top?"

Or he was trying to. Tapping his pencil against his notebook, Soul glanced to his right. On his bed lay Blair. In her cat form and on her back, with her head hanging upside down off his bed, she did look rather adorable as she pawed the air and flicked her tail from side to side. Big, glimmering golden eyes beamed at the scythe while Soul fought the urge to roll his own.

"Go away Blair. I'm kinda busy if you couldn't tell."

"Aww, don't be mean," Blair whined, rolling right side-up, "I'm sure there's lots of fun games we could play together." Here she tipped him a suggestive wink.

Ignoring the blush that burned his face, Soul buried his face back in his textbook, "Not tonight Blair," he said, trying to banish images of Blair's human form from his mind.

"Why not?" The magical cat hopped off the bed and padded over to his chair. Rubbing her chin against the chair leg, she continued, "I'm so bored and those books don't seem to be holding your attention anyway. How about we shift your focus to something more…riveting?" She purred.

"Blair, I just got a lecture from hell, and I'm not too keen on getting another one!" Soul snarled. Rolling her eyes, Blair hopped up on Soul's desk. She sat on a small stack of books on variance of wavelengths and began licking her paw.

"It was just a joke."

"Piss poor joke," Soul replied, copying down notes. He shot a glare at the sultry feline before erasing an error. Blair huffed. The two of them lapsed into silence, Blair focusing on hygiene and Soul scribbling away like there was no tomorrow. Alleviated from meowing, furry, and sometimes sexy distraction, Soul relaxed. As he copied down sections of the text and answered check point questions, he could feel everything beginning to click into place. It was an interesting feeling, like finally being able to pick a complicated lock after trying out all kinds of tools and wasting an immeasurable number of hours. Once the lock had snapped open, the plethora of knowledge hiding behind the door had begun to flow into his mind, calming the burning test anxiety that gnawed at the far back of his psyche. Turned out he actually knew some of this stuff after all. Maybe this test wouldn't be so bad.

Meanwhile, Blair had finished her grooming and now busied herself with watching her scruffy, albino roommate. She _had _been joking; though only about the risqué part. With Spirit working late and Chupacabra's giving her the night off, Blair was bored out of her mind. Hell, she didn't care if Soul threw her a damned ball of yarn, she'd take _anything!_ Unfortunately, their teacher was giving another test and despite Maka's objections to the contrary, Blair was beginning to think that these tests weren't as fun as the young girl claimed them to be.

_Oh! So bored, so bored, so bored! I want something to do! _As she bemoaned the absence of activity, Blair's eyes settled on Soul's notebook. The sole holder of the boy's attention, he had his face almost pressed to the paper as he wrote down formulas and facts. At that moment, the lightbulb clicked on in Blair's head. Now there was something she could do!

And so, as Soul raised his head to yawn, Blair stood up, and without so much as a warning, walked right across the desk and plopped herself right down on Soul's open notebook.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Soul growled.

The cat didn't reply. Instead, she flopped over, covering the snow shite pages in ebon fur. Her ears twitched and she gave him the cutest mew she could muster.

Needless to say, Soul was not amused. "Blair, get off," he snapped.

"Mreow?"

Soul snapped his fingers, "Now!"

Blair rolled over, exposing her belly, "Rub, rub?" she mewed.

"I'm not rubbing your belly! Get off my notebook, I need to study!" growled the scythe.

Giggling, the fluffy annoyance responded, "careful Soul. When you get mad like that, you don't look cool at all."

Grinding his teeth, Soul shoved himself back from the desk and stalked out of the room. Back on the desk, Blair sat up, cocking her head in confusion.

"Did I win?"

Outside in the hall, Soul pressed a hand to his face. Damn that magic cat…woman…thing! Although he would never admit it, the scored he'd received on the Super Written Exam had humiliated him. Here he was, partnered with one of the most dedicated, hard-working, and talented of all meisters and yet he still was a complete layabout. No wonder Maka had been pissed at him. Hell, he was pretty pissed at himself.

Heaving a sigh, Soul sauntered out into the living room in hopes of finding something he could use to keep Blair entertained for the remainder of his study time. A cursory glance revealed nothing that would hold the enchanted animal's attention. The weapon frowned. Should he check the kitchen? Perhaps there were still some fish in the fridge she could gnaw on. However, as Soul went to leave, something on the coffee table caught his eye. Turning back, Soul walked over, and picked up the object. A small, silver pen. Soul grinned. In his hands he held Maka's laser-point pen. Although he'd never been able to deduct her reasoning behind purchasing such an object, he was rather glad she'd decided to pick it up. That trademark, shark-like grin wound its way onto Soul's face. With this he could study and avert Blair's attention at the same time!

He strode back into his room, stopping in the doorway. Blair now lay sprawled out over both text and notebooks, lazily batting a nearby eraser. Soul rapped on the doorframe to get her attention. Her ears pricked up and her gaze shot towards the door.

"Got somethin' for you." Soul said, clicking the laser to life and pointing it at the bed. A tiny pinprick of red light began to dance on the sheets. Blair's gaze snapped from the door to the bed. Her eyes swelled to the size of saucers.

"What is that?" she breathed, crouching down. Her gaze darted from left to right, tracking the movement of the light.

Soul smirked, "You never heard of the infamous Red Dot Blair?" He pointed the pen in the direction of his pillow. The light swam in circles upon the beige cloth, "it's the enemy of cats the world over. So fast is can hardly be seen," the bright speck then zigzagged down to the foot of the bed, only to dart back to the top of the pillow. "And so elusive," here Soul directed the laser to the desk, balancing it on Blair's paw, "that once you think you've captured it," he clicked the pen off, "it's gone."

The cat blinked, "Hey, where'd it go?" she picked up her paw, examining the desk. No dot. Blair sprung up, turning in all directions, "It was right in front of me, where could it have gone?"

"Why don't you look down on the floor?"

Blair did as she was bade. There, on the floor, twisting in lazy figure-eights was the red dot! Soul smirked as he watched Blair lean over the edge of the desk. He led the laser light up to the base of his chair, taking wide, curving patterns. The closer the tiny glow drew, the more Blair wiggled her rear-end until she shot off the desk like a furry, black bullet. She hit the floor with a loud thump, and began slapping at the carpet. The smirk inched upwards on the demon-scythe's face until it became an ear-to-ear grin. The light zipped across the floor. Blair took off in hot pursuit. Left, right, forward, back, on the bed and over top the desk, scattering books and papers everywhere. She even tried to scale the wall.

Around and around the room they ran, Blair the magical cat and her intangible prey. Sharp turns, right angles, and countless circles were traced upon the carpet by a set of thudding paws. Despite all his best efforts not to, Soul began to chuckle. He couldn't help it. Seeing Blair race around the room like a greyhound at the track was hilarious. Even more so because she kept yelling and cursing at the tiny red menace. Just as Soul was about to turn the light off and give Blair a chance to catch her breath, he felt an incessant tapping on his shoulder. Even before he turned around, the young weapon knew he was in trouble.

"Soul, shouldn't you be studying?"

Crap. He could sense another lecture on the way. "And what if I'm not?" Soul asked, glancing over his shoulder, trying to appear indifferent.

"You're supposed to be," Maka growled, spinning him around. Emerald eyes stared deep into twin pools of red, "what the heck are you even doing anyway? I can hear all kinds of thumping noises clear in my room."

"Nothing," Soul replied, placing his hands behind his back. Behind him, Blair could be heard tearing across the carpet as Soul flicked the pen in short movements.

Maka snorted, "Yeah right it's nothing." She peered around her partner to find an ebon blur racing in tight circles in the middle of the room. Shouldering past the weapon, Maka stood just inside the doorway, frowning. The meister cast an irritated glare at Soul. Before she could open her mouth to question him, her eyes landed on a flash of silver that disappeared into Soul's pocket. She narrowed her eyes, "Soul what do you have?"

Soul flinched. His eyes darted around the room. Meanwhile, Blair pressed her nose to the carpet. Where'd the dot go? It had been right there! Maka took a step towards her partner, "Soul…" She crossed her arms over her chest. Sighing, Soul produced the pen from his pocket.

"And what are you doing with my laser pen?" Maka demanded, walking up to Soul and snatching the pen out of his hand.

"Hey, don't crawl all over my case, okay?" He jabbed an accusing finger at Blair who continued to search for the red dot, "she kept pestering me! What was I supposed to do, let her shed all over my stuff?"

"You're an idiot." Maka huffed. Without another word, she strode back to her room and shut the door. Soul stared at the closed door for a minute before rolling his eyes. Ah well, it could have been worse. He could have had to sit through another lecture. As he turned to make his way back to his desk, ne noticed Blair had fallen asleep on the floor. Poor thing. He hadn't meant to run her ragged like that. Then again, if she was sleeping, that meant he could continue his studies undisturbed. Crouching down, Soul stroked the cat's back then stood up and went back to his desk. He cast a sidelong glance at the papers laying all over the bed and hanging off the edge of the desk. Eh, he'd deal with those when he went to bed. Soul yawned, retrieved his pencil, and continued to copy down notes.

* * *

Maka yawned. Boy, could studying take it out of her! Then again, she might not be so tired if she wasn't worried about Soul's progress as well as her own. Truth be told, Maka knew that for her, this exam was in the bag. Her partner was another story. It troubled Maka how Soul never applied himself. He knew the material, so why did he never take it upon himself to go any further with it than the battlefield? Maka shook her head. No point in troubling herself over it at this point. If Soul flunked again, it would be his thing to deal with, not hers. Shutting her book, Maka got up from her desk and prepared for bed. After brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas, Maka turned off the light and crawled into bed.

Not even ten minutes had passed before she heard her door creak open. Fear skittered down her back on icy spider legs. It couldn't have been Soul. She'd taken a look at his door on her way back from the bathroom and had seen no light seeping from underneath, indicating he'd already turned in. Soft, light footsteps crept up towards her bed. Maka squeezed her eyes shut tight. If she could just pretend to be asleep then maybe whoever it was would go away. If not… The implications were too terrifying to think about.

Wait, what the hell was she thinking? She was a scythe meister, and at the top of her class to boot! She shouldn't be terrified of a few bumps in the night! However, before Maka could muster up the courage to confront the intruder, a barely audible whisper snaked out of the shadows and into the petrified girl's ear. Maka fought to keep her body from trembling. The whisper came again, closer this time. Maka balled her hands into fists. She could sense movement behind her. Whatever was in her room was drawing closer.

Another whisper issued from the darkness behind her, "Maka?"

Maka's eyes snapped open, pupils swelling from both darkness and fear.

"Hey, Maka…"

The voice continued to draw closer. Only when the young meister felt something land on the bed and begin to walk up the length of it did her body betray her and let a whimper escape the cage of her clenched teeth.

"Maka… Hey c'mon. I know you're awake."

Wait a minute, that voice sounded familiar… Slowly, Maka sat up and looked down at her bed. Moonlight had thrown itself through the window, landing in four individual yet equal sheets upon her comforter. Sitting in the middle of left nearest square was Blair.

"Hiya!" The magical cat said, tipping her hat in an attempt to appear cute.

Disguising her sigh of relief as a groan of annoyance, Maka stared down at the feline, "Blair, it's late. What do you want?"

"Could I try to catch the dot some more?"

Maka blinked, confused, "What?"

"Could I try to catch the dot some more?" Blair repeated.

"What do you…oh." Maka rubbed her eyes, "Listen Blair, it's late and I need to get some sleep. There's a big test tomorrow and-"

"But I'm wide awake and bored!" The cat interrupted. Round, saffron eyes sparkled with affection sweet enough to rival a caramel factory.

Maka sighed, "No Blair."

"Please? Just one little chase, pleeaassee?"

Oh great. Even though Blair hadn't been with them long, Maka knew the cat well enough to know that once she started begging, it would be nigh impossible to get her to stop.

While Blair continued to whine, Maka turned and reached towards her nightstand. Pulling open the small drawer, she retrieved one of the objects she kept handy for emergencies like these. She slid the drawer shut with a snap and tightened her hand around it, snapping her palm shut like a bear trap. The moment her fingers clenched around the object, it made a crackling noise. When Blair heard that tell-tale sound, her mouth swung shut. Smiling, Maka lightened her hold on the object, revealing it to be a small, cloth fish with catnip inside. Blair began to bounce in anticipation. Maka jerked her arm left and right in mock-throwing gestures before sending the little fish flying across the room.

Once the fish hit the wall, Blair leapt off the bed and smacked it before it could hit the floor. Soon, the sounds of rustling cat nip and running paws replaced the noiseless symphony of the night. Satisfied, Maka laid back down and closed her eyes, but not before muttering the words,

"Darn cat."

* * *

**My cats go absolutely crazy for catnip fish. The only problem is that one of the males likes to drool all over them. Also, I'm not really sure if Blair works at Chupacabra's because I remember her commenting on how she didn't have a job so she had no money to go shopping, yet at the same time she was shown earlier in the series being scolded by one of the employees for, and I quote "upsetting the customer" as if she did work there. At any rate, thanks for reading! Feel free to send me a review!**


End file.
